


Make My Fangs Go Wild

by Rokusanu



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Drama, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Suspense, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokusanu/pseuds/Rokusanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack Fair, Vampire 1st Class, encounters the blonde mercenary Cloud Strife. He soon realizes that Cloud's more than who he pretends to be. Oh the thrills they'll have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Fangs Go Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings: minor character death in later chapters, vampire!AU, quite some violence and language. Maybe some minor grammar mistakes.  
> I am so proud of this little baby. It's one of my best stories I've written with so much drama and darkness. I just love to torture Zack and Cloud :D Also, please keep in mind it's one of my few first stories I've written.

**Prologue**

A long time ago, it was common for vampires to live under the same roof with humans. It was also a well-known fact that a vampire could wed a human, and vice versa.

At that time, vampires didn't need to murder people to drink their blood, since the villagers, in exchange for the vampires' protection, willingly gave them small dosages of it.

But all that drastically changed with the arrival of a new vampire.

He slaughtered all of the villagers; killed all the women and children. He even murdered the vampires, his own race, merciless and slow.

Only six male vampires survived. But only three succeeded in escaping their deadly fate, while the other three fought the invader until they also died.

From that day onwards, he became the most powerful and frightening vampire, and his eyes would always glow in the darkest shadows, always ready to attack and kill.

But no one ever saw him again, nor the three escaped vampires. It was like they all vanished, leaving nothing behind to know if they still existed or not.

Nothing, except…

**\----**

**Fang I: Surprise Me (If You Can)**

Red.

The pavement was splattered with the crimson liquid, slowly descending towards the sewers and leaving a long trail behind.

The air smelled like death. If not for the blood, then for the cadaver that was emptying itself from its life fluids out of the profound hole in its chest, the creator of the wound being a huge sword which was wielded by a tall young man with long, spiky black hair and deep aquamarine eyes.

The individual gazed at the pale human corpse, a slight hint of remorse showing on his lightly tanned face, which quickly faded away when he frowned.

He didn't want this to happen, not again. It was one human too many, killed for his own sake, tempted by the fine, delicious smell of salty blood, the warmth emitting from it and the dulcet pulses of the heart and veins.

It had caused to bring the ferocious animal out of him, to attack its prey and rip it to little pieces, to hear the painful, stentorian screams when he sunk his teeth in its tender flesh and drank everything until the last droplet.

He had killed once again. He had taken the life of an innocent victim without an ounce of hesitation. And for what price?

To save his own ass. To save his own pitiful life, also known as Zack 'Zackary' Fair, Vampire 1st class.

The young man gritted his teeth together, frowning even harder, making the cross-like scar on his left cheek look even darker and scarier than it already was.

Was all this murdering really necessary? Could they not try to live on animal blood instead of humans? Did they really need the rich liquid at all?

'Of course that we need it, dumb ass. We're not normal; we're 'creatures of the night', like it's written in those pathetic, untrue books of myths. We're monsters, blood-sucking demons. We're supposed to suck blood, it wouldn't be...right, otherwise,' he reminded himself.

"Really pathetic," he whispered while he hunched down to close the eyes of the human whom he had attacked not even thirty seconds ago. After a quick 'Rest in peace,' he stood up and walked away, his sword attached to the brown leather straps on his back and only making crumbling sounds when he walked on the dead leaves lying on the hard stony ground.

"But that's what we are, and nobody can change that." And with that he disappeared in the shadows of the forest.

**\------**

"Cloud! Cloud, please wait!"

A girl with long brown-reddish curls and pale skin ran out of a house towards a tall young man who was standing on an empty street, whom had stopped after hearing his name being called out.

'There goes my silent escape,' he thought when he saw the girl running in his direction.

Once she had reached him she grabbed the man by the shoulders and started to shriek, lightly shaking him whilst doing so.

'Ugh. Just what I damn needed. Really.' He tried hard not to roll his eyes, which was really difficult with this girl being over-dramatic.

"You can't go; you'll get killed! Please don't go, please!" Her hazel eyes were pleading for the man to stay and her lips slightly quivered.

The young man, Cloud, didn't say anything, nor did he display any emotions on his face or in his eyes. He just looked at her and gently lifted her hands from his shoulders when a sigh escaped his mouth.

"I have to, Cissnei. I'm sorry, but you can't stop me," he apologised, not sounding apologetic at all.

She knew that. Still, she didn't care. Cloud was like this, ever since she met him, and it would not change soon. But he was a dear friend, an ally in the most dangerous fights and so much more. So how could she just let him go like that towards his death?

"You don't even know if he – if there aren't more – is still alive! You don't even know what he's capable of! For the same price he could just decapitate you! And then what? You're going to hunt him as a spirit?"

"If that happens, then yes; I would. I'd do anything to kill him," he answered, starting to get irritated by the girl. He wanted to go, damn it!

"Don't be ridiculous, Cloud! Me and the others don't want you to go on your own; it's too risky." She tried to grab the man again, but he slapped her hands away and took a step back.

"I'm still going, Cissnei. He has caused too much damage to my life and he will pay for it, with his dead body as payment."

He turned his back to Cissnei and strode away without giving the girl a last glance. Without giving another glance to his home that he wouldn't see for a long time.

If not ever again.

The last thing that he heard was his name deadened by the wind that slowly started to become a storm.

"Cloud!"

But he was already gone, engulfed by the shadows of the night.

**\------**

A figure was sitting against a lonely tree on a grassy hill, gazing at the dark sky with its pregnant clouds, concealing the billions of gas balls that we like to call stars.

The wind was blowing harshly, shaking the tree and its branches, and detaching the green leaves. A few fell down on the man's head, but he wasn't paying attention to it.

He was thinking and he hated that. He wasn't a man of the thinking art! He preferred to lie lazily around on a warm sunny day.

Except that the sun hadn't appeared this evening. Instead, a storm was coming and it would be raining soon. And the cold wind didn't help either. The man gritted his teeth every time it would bite through his skin and make him just a bit colder.

And then there was the thinking again. The image of his murdered victim wouldn't leave his mind, making him more and more guilty and disgusted with himself because of his acts.

'Is it really my fault?' He played a bit with the soft grass and then sighed. 'This can't continue.'

Zack stood up and wiped his clothes off, cracking his fingers as he slowly marched down the hill, careful not to slip in the process.

"I wonder if he could help me…" he mused while dodging rocks and roots sticking out of the ground. Then, suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Of course!"

Zack quickened his pace until he was rushing through the small landscape and he soon enough reached the outskirts of a little town. He skidded to a stop in front of two huge wooden pillars supporting a panel in which the town's name, "Gongaga," was roughly carved.

He grinned at it and then fake saluted while saying, "Good to be back!" and ambled under the panel towards the row of old houses.

'Nothing has changed,' he remarked as he passed the neglected gardens that looked so dried out that he doubted it would ever be fertile again. Not that it ever was, so far he could remember from his past as a child.

What did change, quite surprisingly, was the population. A bunch of kids were playing knight and princess on an open place, while the few dogs were supposed to be white, beautiful stallions.

Zack watched wide-eyed, astonished by the view, but chuckled as soon as he saw that one of the dogs ran away with the wooden sword of a little boy in his mouth.

The kid wasn't very happy and Zack noticed that he was going to cry, so he scanned around until he saw the dog, gnawing on the handcrafted toy.

He slowly approached it, his arms spread out in front of him, and motioning with his hands to the dog to stay down, which, of course, failed and thus he and the dog started racing around, Zack cursing every now and again while the kids had gathered together to watch the two chasing each other like cat and mouse.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to the man, he had succeeded to catch up with the brown spotted dog and fetched the sword.

Out of breath he staggered to the group of children (who were laughing their asses off), and gave the toy back to the boy.

"Here…ya go…kiddo," he managed to say in between gasps. The kid looked from the wooden sword to Zack and back again to the sword, and frowned in disapproval.

"It's covered in drool!"

"Yeah, well…just clean…it up," he took a deep breath, "And it'll be like new!"

The kids stared at him like he had grown a second head, and then the boy whined again, taking a step forward.

"But it's drool! There's sticky, yucky and really disgusting dog saliva on my sword!" He swung said sword around, making the saliva fly everywhere. The other kids behind the boy were smart enough to step back and avoid it, but others weren't that bright (in this case that would be Zack) and thus, while Zack tried to understand why the kid was making such a fuss over a bit of sticky substance, thick droplets of it dropped onto his black shirt.

"I know it's drool, but why are you being so upset 'bout it? I'm sure you'll get it off with water, or even mud, but then the mud will stick to your- Eww! Gross! There's drool on my shirt!" he screamed.

"See! You find it disgusting too!"

The kids laughed and the man mumbled, trying to wipe it away without it touching his uncovered fingers (he wore fingerless leather gloves) but without avail.

"Oh my, what did we say about not pestering tourists?" An old lady came to stand next to Zack and she looked at the children. They had recognised the voice and quietened down, fixing their gaze on the ground, as if they were ashamed of laughing the poor man out.

"Ah, don't worry old lady! It's just drool; it'll go away once I wash it! And it's not the kids' fault anyway; I just helped this kid getting his wooden sword back," he explained, not quite knowing who she was; he had never seen her.

'Well it has been a long time since I've came back here…'

She ignored the fact that this man had just called her 'old lady,' and instead her features softened when she saw that he wasn't lying. He wouldn't be able to lie, anyways. She could tell it right away when a person lied or not.

"Hmm, if you say so. Then may I suggest inviting you into my house so that I can put your shirt in the laundry while you can eat and drink something? You may even rest out, if you want. Normally tourists are always tired when they arrive to our town, so my husband and I have made it a habit to invite them to our house to rest," she said while gently ushering the kids away.

"Bye mister!" They waved to him and he smiled when he, too, waved back.

Then he turned his attention back to the woman and politely declined. "Nah, thanks. I've come to see someone, and I'm sure he has plenty of food! By the way, does he still live here?"

After he had told her the person's name, she nodded and indicated towards a lone house with black windows. He thanked her and ran to it, not even bothering to knock on the door but right off demolished it and quickly found his way up the stairs in the dark. Once he had reached the second floor – without falling on his face – he tiptoed to the last door in the little hallway and very slowly, very cautiously, pushed it ajar.

He peered inside, and even though the light in this room was also off like everywhere else in the house (and thus very obscure), thanks to the sharpened view from his vampiric powers, he could still determine a form seated on a chair. It wasn't moving.

Zack went inside the room.

He was careful not to make a single sound – it would give his presence away. With small, sluggish steps he approached the form and halted when he stood behind the chair. He lifted his arms, his fingers tingling, and then he swiftly placed his hands on the form.

"Guess who?" he said in a singsong voice.

The form, or actually the person, grunted and put his hands over Zack's, and prying them off of his eyes. He didn't turn around; instead he grunted even more. "Hmm… Zack?"

A loud whine was heard from behind him and he grinned. Ah well, he knew the silent peace wouldn't have lasted for long. Might as well irritate the boy for ruining that.

"How did you know? You always know it's me!" Zack continued whining, and the person in the chair stood up, facing the young man. "I bet you always cheat, Angeal," he mumbled and looked at his former mentor.

The man hadn't changed a hair. Maybe that it started to colour grey, but everything else was the same. He was glad for that and a smile appeared on his face.

Angeal inspected his ex-apprentice and sighed in relief. The young man hadn't changed drastically since the day Zack decided to leave; the only new feature was the cross-like scar on his left cheek.

"Looks like you're still the same, Zack. Zero attention span, restless and whiny like a little puppy. I could detect you immediately after you'd burst into my house. Actually, if I recall correctly, you are the only person I know that has broken more than twenty-five doors. I guess this will be the twenty-sixth?" He chuckled as Zack scratched his head.

"Uhm, yeah, sorry 'bout that. I'll replace it for you. But first," a loud grumble could be heard all over the room, and Zack blushed.

"Do you have any food?"

**\------**

Cloud had been wandering for hours now in the sinister forest, avoiding low-hanging branches and everything else that lay on the mushy ground, and he hoped that he would soon be out of this miniature version of a jungle.

The man snorted at that thought. 'Oh yeah, and soon a lion will jump out from behind a big ass rock and eat me up alive. Right, Cloud. So much for wild imagination. Why not add a few pythons and annoying monkeys in it, too?'

While thinking he didn't notice that the trees were becoming lesser and that he had reached an open clearing. More like a landscape, but it all resembled the same to Cloud; if only he was out of that damn green.

He continued marching until he saw a hill with a lonely tree and decided to walk up to it. Once on the hill, he scrutinized the area and his eyes fell upon a fade light in the distance.

A town.

He calculated the time it would take to reach it, and he decided that, if he ran, it would take less than fifteen minutes to arrive.

He frowned and fastened the strings of his sword holder. He hated running. It always made him gasp for air and hurt his sides. But he didn't want to take the risk to walk, not only because it would take more than thirty minutes, but also because it was going to rain.

'And I do not want to be wet,' he thought bitterly.

With one last check on his equipment to be sure that nothing would fall off while he ran, he started running at a normal pace.

**\------**

"Thanks for the dinner," Zack said while massaging his now full tummy with a satisfied smile.

"You're welcome." Angeal couldn't believe it; this boy, his ex-apprentice, had eaten five bowls of rice and chicken! Apparently, it became worse with the times, because when Zack still lived with him, he'd only eat two bowls.

After Zack had helped Angeal clear the table and wash the dishes, they seated themselves on the couch in the living room. With the fireplace ignited, the once gloomy house was now filled with a cosy and warm atmosphere.

The only sound audible was the wood that would sometimes crackle because of the fire, and the wind outside that made "whoosh" noises. And boy, did Zack enjoy the soothing sounds.

Angeal was reading through some newspaper when he laid it down on the mahogany table and lifted one leg over the other to let it rest there. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and cleared his throat. "So, I suppose you came here for a reason and not for an apprentice-and-mentor reunion?" He had specifically waited till now, when the boy was full and at ease, knowing that Zack's attention would jump everywhere with an empty stomach.

Zack momentarily tensed up, and hesitated if he should answer or not. He did after all come for a reason, a very important one in fact.

"Though, before you start, I'm curious: how did you get that scar on your cheek? It doesn't seem to be an old one, either," asked Angeal.

The boy on the couch closed his eyes and sighed, crossing his arms behind his head, a sign the other man knew very well. It meant that Zack didn't want to talk about it.

"Ah well, it's not that important, you can tell me some other time. So, why did you come?" He eyed Zack, waiting.

Zack sat up and rubbed his neck, then placed his hands in his lap. His face became serious, but he knew that Angeal could see the hesitation in his eyes. "I…I wanted to ask…" He searched for words to sentence his thoughts. "I wondered… do we really have to, you know, drink human blood?"

Zack had thought that his former mentor would laugh in his face about how ridiculous that was, but was taken aback by the sheer sadness Angeal's face displayed.

"I mean, can't we try to live on animal blood? It would be the same, right?" he asked.

For a moment, it was very silent, even the wind or the cracking wood didn't make a sound. Then, one of the longest sighs that Zack had ever heard came out of Angeal's mouth.

"You killed a human. Am I right? And it's not the first one, either."

Zack meekly nodded.

"Well, to be completely honest with you: I've never tried drinking animal blood. But I do remember hearing from a good friend a long time ago, that animal blood could kill you. The liquid isn't the same; it has more toxins in it than that from a human. And besides, you'll have to kill more animals in a week instead of two humans per month."

'And there goes my hope to stop killing humans for our own lives. Bye hope, bet you enjoy torturing me,' Zack thought sarcastically.

"I know how you feel, Zack. I had to go through it all, too. The murdering, the drinking, the powers. The changes. Sometimes I felt disgusting, thought that I was a monster. But if you think differently, humans are disgusting things too. They kill other people, destroy homes and pollute Mother Earth. Really, I think we may consider ourselves lucky."

"Lucky? Are you kidding me? You call this life lucky? I never wished to become a vampire!"

Angeal had expected Zack's outburst, and he took it calmly. He let the boy steam off and then continued, although in a whisper. "I know that, Zack. If I could, I'd change everything back at that time, but it has been done and can't be undone. You would have died and you know it. I only did what my heart told me to do. For the same price I could've let you rot there, but I didn't. I changed you into a vampire, gave you powers and shelter, fed you and taught you how to fight and defend yourself." His eyes were glazed over, his thoughts lost in a far-off memory.

"You have no idea how guilty I felt that night, to make a vampire of you while you were unconscious. I guess I was selfish, and wanted you to live as a vampire instead of dying as a human."

The silent reigned back, and Zack was lost for words. He didn't know – never considered – the feelings of Angeal. He'd often think of himself alone, because hey: he had to survive, but this….this…

This was insane, yet very father-like. And somehow, he felt happy with that, to have someone to look after him and take care of him.

"Angeal… Thanks." It was soft, but the man had heard it, and looked up, his eyes wide. "Thank you for all that you've done for me, really. I don't think I would've come this far without you." He smiled a big toothy grin and stood up, walking over to the man. He took his hand, and squeezed it.

Angeal sat there, flabbergasted (because we are talking about Zack here) and slowly, but firmly, squeezed back, trying to suppress the tears that tried to escape. "You have become a fine young man, Zack. I'm glad to have met you."

"So am I, Angeal. So am I."

**\------**

"Finally, I reached it."

Cloud gazed up at the swinging panel, and read the name, "Gongaga." His first stop of his quest of hunting vampires down, and hopefully he had price at the first try.

The dark clouds above had finally decided to let the rain fall, and soon it was heavily pouring down, turning the dry earth and sand around and in the small town into mud.

Cloud cursed. He had tried to run so fast so that he wouldn't be rained upon. Guess Fate didn't want him to stay dry.

Since it was no use to rush anymore, he took a step forward and advanced towards the houses. The lights were turned on in every one of them, but he was not interested in what happened inside or who lived in them.

No, because one lonely house had captured his eye. This one person had sparked his interest. The person, a man, was standing in front of what seemed a broken door that he tried to remake but to no avail, as it would fall right back on the ground.

More like right on the feet of another man that loudly cursed and gripped his injured left foot and then the right foot. The man in front of the cursing one scratched the back of his head and then clapped his hands together and slightly inclined his head to the left, apologising.

Surely this guy couldn't be the one Cid had told him about, right? He looked like someone who could easily trip over his own feet.

'I really have no luck today,' he sighed and turned around, 'Well, up to the next town, then. Maybe I'll be luckier there.'

He was almost out of town when a smell captured his nostrils. It was faint, but he recognised it: vampire smell.

He made a 180-degree turn and came face to face with the clumsy man that he had seen. The black-haired (and very spiky haired, Cloud noticed) man was a few inches taller than the blonde. His skin was tan compared to Cloud's, and his eyes (the same colour as Cloud's) were sparkling for a reason the smaller man didn't know.

On Zack's side: he was actually surprised to see another person, a very handsome person. He found it funny how this kid's hair resembled his, but then less spiky and blonde instead of black. What did spark his interest were his eyes; they had the same shade as him.

He cocked an eyebrow at that. 'How come this kid has the same eye colour?' He hadn't the time to ask though. Cloud had unsheathed his sword, First Tsurugi, and the blade was resting against the black-haired man's throat, adding sufficient pressure so that a small trail of blood escaped the fresh cut.

"You demon, or should I call you by your true name: vampire?" It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Zack was surprised at first ('Who the hell does this kid think he is?'), but it slowly faded away as it was replaced with a knowing grin. He took the blade between two fingers and leisurely pushed it away, enjoying how the pupils of the blonde's eyes somewhat widened.

"Who says I'm a vampire, hmm?"

"Don't try to deny it; I recognise the vampire's scent sprawled all over you!"

"Oh? So you've confronted more vampires? Interesting, very interesting." Zack took a pensive pose and tapped his finger against his chin. This kid could still smell his scent in this rain?

Cloud didn't let his guard down and intensified his glare, his knuckles turning white from gripping the handle of his sword too hard. This vampire was up to something. He could feel it.

Hell, his little toe could feel it.

"Well, I'm not gonna deny it, since it would just be a waste of my time and breath, but you know…"

He had disappeared. Cloud realised too late and he hadn't the time to turn around when he felt a presence behind him, and way too close to him. His body tensed up, as if it was paralysed, and he could feel the warmth radiating from the body behind him.

"I have a name too," the man whispered in Cloud's ear, the hot breath sending cold shivers down his spine. For a short moment Cloud closed his eyes in pleasure, but quickly reopened them when he remembered just who – no, just what – was standing behind him.

He tried to swing his sword but failed, as a strong arm held his own arm down, so instead he tried something else and managed to kick the vampire between his legs.

Zack bit on his lip, holding back a painful groan, as he let his hold on the blonde loosen and placed both hands over his clothed crotch.

'Fuck, that hurt!'

Cloud took this chance of distraction to push the vampire against a tree (there were a few trees along the sides of the town) where no one would see them and pin him, his sword for the second time against the man's throat.

"I don't care about your name, but you can't escape me this time, vampire." The blond pressed harder, however the other man didn't stir, neither did he frown. His face was void of emotions, and Cloud idly wondered if the man had finally decided to surrender.

Then a sigh, followed by a chuckle and then a laugh. The blonde cocked an eyebrow. 'He's laughing?'

Zack was laughing, indeed. He found this situation quite hilarious, though he didn't know why. For Heaven's sake, he had a blade pushing against his throat ready to cut through his skin!

His guffaws ended in chortles when he tried to gasp for air. It had been a long time since he last laughed this much! This kid sure was interesting!

"I never intended to escape, ya know. I was just a bit intrigued by your appearance and tried to determine if you could fight or not. Which I, after the kick and a second time being defenceless with a sword poking to my throat, concluded that you are a pretty good fighter. Lemme guess… mercenary?" He had that playful look on his face again, and it unnerved Cloud.

"You mean you were testing me," the blonde said in a low and dangerous whisper, his eyes glistening with what could be compared to rage, "To simply know if I could fight?"

Zack nodded, unsure why the kid's attitude has suddenly changed. Cloud lowered his head, his bangs covering his aquamarine eyes, and gritted his teeth.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he screamed as he dropped First Tsurugi from the man's throat and instead thrust the point of the blade into the tree's trunk, creating a rather deep gash in the vampire's side whilst doing so.

Zack winced in pain, as he could smell his blood coming out of the fresh wound, but quickly forgot about it when the blonde abruptly took him by the front of his shirt and brought his face close to his.

"Don't test me, vampire. I will kill you and the rest of your race, so don't fucking test me," he sneered.

If Zack was surprised before when he first saw the kid, then he was astonished by now. Not only had he been careless around the blonde, but the guy had cut him too. And it wasn't common for a vampire to be wounded by a human, and certainly not a Vampire 1st Class. This kid sure was different from all the other humans he had met (and killed, but that's just detail).

Somehow, he didn't want this guy to slaughter him – nor Angeal. Besides, having a mercenary by your side could always be helpful. This kid was cute, too.

'But just asking him to be my ally wouldn't work, I think. So the only option available is turning him into a vampire and making him mine.' He sniggered at that thought.

Oh, the thrills he will have with the little blonde.

"I'm not gonna test you anymore, kid. As a matter of fact, you will become someone who'll help me." With that he pushed himself away from the trunk and switched positions, so that now it was Cloud's turn to be pinned against the tree.

Zack pulled the sword out of the trunk and threw it behind him so that the blonde wouldn't pull any other tricks and wound him more. This time it was he that neared his face to the blonde's, and stared for a while into those mesmerizing azure eyes.

He'd noticed that the colour changed in reaction to the blonde's feelings, and that nagging feeling that he had felt before came back.

Cloud was paralysed once again, although this time for a different case. This time it wasn't because he was nervous or scared, but because the vampire was staring intently at him, causing him to feel all warm in his belly.

Was it because the vampire was using his vampiric charms? Or was it really his own feelings? He hadn't the time to think further about it, as the black-haired man closed in, and for a moment Cloud thought he would kiss him.

'Oh my God, I'm going to be raped by a vampire! Damn you, fate! Damn you and your friends in hell!'

His ranting in his mind stopped when he felt the urge again to close his eyes when the vampire breathed in his ear and slowly nibbled at his earlobe.

A moan formed in his throat but he wouldn't let it escape it, no way in hell! He lifted his hands and put them on the other man's chest, feeling the fast beating of his heart through the clothing, and tried to pry the man off him, but it quite failed.

Zack was enjoying this, oh yes he was. The blonde was just too cute and molestable. He had heard the soft moan of the guy when he had nibbled on his earlobe, and he already loved that sound. And was the kid massaging his chest?

Nevertheless, time was pressing, and he had to continue with his task. He could always torment the kid later, since they would have all the time of the world.

He left the blonde's ear and descended his mouth to the nape of his neck, revealing his white fangs and was ready to sink them into the soft, tender skin…

When he abruptly stopped.

He pushed himself away from the blonde, eyes wide, mouth agape and a quivering finger pointing to the boy.

"Y-You…" He gulped and tried to form the words in his mouth. "You're already a vampire…"

And the blonde looked at him, the colour of his eyes changing from azure to aquamarine, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Yes, I am."

And that's all Zack could remember before he got engulfed by darkness when the blonde came charging at him and knocked Zack unconscious.

**To be continued…**


End file.
